Miente de Nuevo
by Muse-at-dawn
Summary: ... un songfic mimato... salió por estar esperando a un profe... habla de una relación el truene y la reconciliación


**_este song-fic (que por cierto es un Mimato) nació un día en que estaba esperando a mi profe de Pintura, estaba oyendo el radio y escuché el tema así que pensé que sería una buena historia... ya ven aquí esta el resultado... gracias profe... y si lo leen dejen reviews... cualquier cosa un jitomatazo lo que deseen excepto virus_**

**Miente de nuevo**

Ya era de noche y un joven solitario abandonaba su estudio de grabación, era Matt Ishida, famoso cantante que ahora por alguna razón desconocida, se encontraba solo, de pronto al cruzar una avenida, una chica le salió al paso, con una fotografía en una mano, Matt se detuvo aunque se percibía el fastidio en su cara al verla

- hola Jun- dijo sin mirarla- no sabía que ahora espiaras a la gente  
- no espío a nadie- respondió ella- solo quería mostrarte esto, ahí tienes a tu adorada y preciosa novia Mimi, besando con profunda pasión a otro chico

El joven tomo la foto que Jun sostenía en la mano, Matt no podía creer que su ahora exnovia le hubiera hecho algo así, pero como no quería que la hermana de Davis hiciera algún comentario hiriente, simplemente le devolvió la foto diciendo

- muy buena foto, Mimi sale tan bella como siempre  
- ¿entonces no estás molesto?- pregunto incrédula la chica  
- para nada, además no hay porque estarlo- repuso Matt con una sonrisa forzada en el rostro y haciendo un ademán con la mano se fue rumbo a su casa

Al llegar, se tumbo en la cama mirando al techo, ya era la enésima vez que le iban a decir que Mimi le había sido infiel durante su noviazgo, pero nunca antes había visto una prueba tan contundente como la de Jun y eso lo hacía sentir triste, luego se levanto y se dirigió a su ordenador, iba a mandar un mensaje… cuando por fin lo tuvo listo solo oprimió la tecla que lo enviaría a su destino…

_Precisamente ahora que tú ya te has ido  
Me han dicho que has estado engañándome  
¿Por qué de pronto tienes tantos enemigos?  
¿Por qué tengo que andar disculpándote?_

El destino de ese mail se hallaba en algún lugar de Nueva York, donde una joven acababa de despertar de un profundo sueño y que nada más por no dejar había mirado su ordenador para saber si había algo nuevo en Japón, tal vez algún mensaje dejado por su mejor amiga, o por cualquiera de los chicos, excepto Matt, sus ojos se abrieron de par en par borrando cualquier rastro de sueño al leer las primeras líneas

- no esperaba… que lo supieras- dijo la joven como si sus palabras fueran a llegar hasta oídos de su amado

Mimi se recargo en la silla mientras en su mente corrían las imágenes del pasado… lo feliz que había sido al lado de ese tierno chico y la forma tan triste en que todo había terminado

- soy una cobarde- se dijo a si misma la portadora de la pureza

A pesar de sus pensamientos, continúo la lectura, y le parecía poder oír a Matt susurrándole cada palabra al oído, con ternura y decepción, sentía que su comportamiento hacia con su ex no había sido correcto y mucho menos la manera en que había huido de él, pero no quería contarle la verdad, aunque ahora, eso era lo de menos, porque ya lo sabía todo…

_Si ellos están mintiendo, por favor defiéndete  
Yo sé que no lo harás, pues dicen la verdad  
Es una pena siempre seguirás doliéndome  
Y culpable o no  
¿Qué le puedo hacer ya?_

En aquellos mismos instantes, el portador de la amistad, seguía despierto, tal vez porque no sabía cual podría ser la reacción de la joven al recibir aquel correo, de hecho se arrepentía por no haberle hablado por teléfono o al menos ir a verla, total, podía darse ese tipo de lujos, independientemente de la banda, para algo era tan famoso

- ay Mimi - pensaba el rubio- tengo tantas ganas de verte

Volvió a mirar el techo, como si este fuera a darle la respuesta y dejo escapar un profundo y prolongado suspiro, siendo consciente de que no iba a poder dormir por culpa de la expectativa, cosa que ya no le era tan ajena, por una o por otra cosa nunca podía dormir desde que ella se fuera de su lado, y menos desde que se había enterado sobre las infidelidades de la joven, pero eso ya no era importante, simplemente porque la amaba con toda su alma… ya empezaba a desesperarse, se moría de ganas de volver a abrazarla, besarla, o al menos tenerla cerca y aspirar el aroma de su cabello… entre el sueño y la realidad no quedaba mucha distancia, casi sin preverlo se quedo dormido en su silla

Despertó por culpa de un dolor en la espalda y cuando lo hizo vio que ya era algo tarde, en ese instante se quedo parado sin saber que hacer, a continuación y luego de un aseo rápido se dirigió a la calle, entró en un lugar donde su amiga Sora diseñaba vestidos y ropa y habló con ella…

- necesito un favor- dijo al llegar a donde ella estaba  
- ¿de que se trata?- pregunto la chica mirando como recuperaba el aliento  
- es que deseo que le envíes untraje a… Mimi  
- ¿lo escoges tú o lo hago yo?- repuso con una sonrisa  
- me imagino que tú, de modas no se nada, además tu buen gusto es reconocido en todo el mundo…  
-no te preocupes que yo me encargo...te llamaré en cuanto tenga listo tu pedido

Matt salió del lugar con la sensación de que aquello era una locura, sin embargo, todo valía la pena con tal de volver a estar cerca de Mimi…

_Miénteme como siempre, por favor miénteme  
Necesito creerte, convénceme  
Miénteme con un beso que parezca de amor  
Necesito quererte culpable o no_

Sólo transcurrieron dos semanas, cuando Mimi recibió en su casa un "paquete misterioso", que no tenía ni la más remota idea de quien lo había enviado; lo único que sabía era que procedía de Japón, sin embargo, al abrirlo se llevo una grata sorpresa, era un vestido, o mas bien un disfraz que constaba de dos piezas en un bello color turquesa, con todo y antifaz, la tela era muy fina, pero Mimi no entendía de que se trataba aquello, junto al traje iba una nota que rezaba: "Te estaré esperando" … ese mismo día recibió una invitación, con motivo al Halloween, se organizaría una fiesta de disfraces en un local muy exclusivo y a ella la invitaba un "caballero" el cual la esperaría junto a una fuente al día siguiente…

- que extraña coincidencia - pensaba la joven cuando ya estaba arreglándose

Se puso muy guapa y con el disfraz se sentía algo irreconocible; llegada la hora del encuentro, reconoció fácilmente a su caballero, el cual tenía parecido con Matt

- debo estar enloqueciendo - se dijo a si misma- ya en todos lados lo veo

Ese joven no le dijo nada y a señas la llevo al centro de la pista, lo cual la sorprendió, no hablaba para nada y la manera en que llevaba el disfraz y la tenue luz del lugar impidieron que pudiera reconocerlo, sin embargo al comenzar a bailar, un tema muy dulce, él se acerco a ella, quien se puso nerviosa, no esperaba que un desconocido la fuera a besar, sin embargo no la beso, simplemente acerco su boca al oído de ella y cantó una frase que aunque bastante inaudible, la heló por completo…

_No tengo ya derecho a reprocharte nada  
Pues nada queda ya de ti, de mi, de ayer  
Qué pena, nuestra historia pudo ser fantástica  
Y ahora dime mi amor  
¿Quién te va a defender?_

Fue en ese momento cuando reconoció a su caballero, de inmediato abandonó la pista de baile y echo a correr hacia el balcón-terraza de donde era el evento, se recargo en el barandal y miró la ciudad iluminada mientras sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas y sentía una puñalada en cada parte de su cuerpo… un ruido a sus espaldas le hizo saber que no estaba sola, pero no podía levantar la mirada…

- Mimi…- la llamó él dulcemente- por favor mírame  
- no puedo, no podré nunca más, olvídame, ya no valgo nada, solo soy una…

Antes de decir algo más rompió en llanto y él la abrazó contra su pecho, buscando protegerla, cuidarla, como siempre lo había deseado; ella no se resistía a ese abrazo mas bien deseaba que no se rompiera y aunque ya había dejado de llorar no podía verlo…

- por favor Matt, vete o déjame ir- pidió sin verlo  
- no hasta que hablemos- dijo él sujetando su barbilla, aunque la mirada de ella era evasiva todavía- quiero ver tu mirada  
- reclama todo lo que quieras reclamar, no haré nada por evitarlo- musito Mimi mirándolo cara a cara por vez primera  
- lo único que necesito es que vuelvas conmigo a Japón, que estemos juntos como antes- repuso Matt tomando sus manos- te amo, no concibo mi vida sin ti y me gustaría escuchar que me quieres aunque no sea cierto… por favor  
- yo… te amo, es verdad, te amo y quiero que me perdones  
- todo esta olvidado, excepto esto…

Unió lentamente sus labios a los de ella y la beso como antes…

_Miénteme como siempre, por favor miénteme  
Necesito creerte, convénceme  
Miénteme con un beso que parezca de amor  
Necesito quererte culpable o no_

_FIN_

**_TEMA: "CULPABLE O NO"_**

**_INTERPRETE: LUIS MIGUEL_**

_N/A: normalmente no soporto el mimato pero esta canción les venía como anillo al dedo... asi que ¿que podía yo hacer?... creo o más bien puedo asegurar que me quedo súper cursi así que espero no empalagarlos demasiado... _


End file.
